


My Family, My Pack

by Kathendale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Rebel Pack, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: When Scott finds Theo barely hanging onto life, he realizes how truly important he is to him.





	My Family, My Pack

the globabubab

I posted this it isn't started i will edit it I just don't need ao3 to delete the draft lmao


End file.
